Jeanette Kroells
"I will never let you win. Even if it means I need to take my life." ''-Jeanette Kroells, Untitled'' Jeanette is one of the main protagonists of Untitled. She is considered as the leader to the Untitled Heroes with her strong-willed and determined personality. She is "half-pure". Appearance She is tall and has a strong stature, with curly brown hair that either falls down her back or is braided in a side braid. She has emerald green eyes, a specific trait from her father's side. Her favorite clothing article is a leather jacket, which is non-restricting but protective. She likes cool and earthy colors like green, tan, or cyan. Her favorite type of shoes is combat boots, which range from different types of brown. Personality Jeanette has a short temper and has a tendency to blame problems to herself. But around her friends, she keeps a light, happy and cheerful personality unless she feels the need to be serious. She likes to joke around, but if she's being honest about her feelings, it isn't a joking manner. When she is serious, she becomes cold and scary (to Avery) and sometimes anger overtakes her, causing her to break, and sometimes turn psychopathic, where she will not stop at any extent to execute her goals. She cannot stop it herself, but must have others stop it for her. When she turns psychopathic, at the moment, Kelli is the only one who is able to bring her out of that state. Background For her childhood, she grew up not knowing who her father was, her mother simply dismissing the conversation and just saying that he was "going to be at work for a long time". At age 7, she asked her mother when "dad is going to come back from work," when her mom finally broke down and told Jeanette that her father doesn't even know who she is. Jeanette, angry that her mother lied to her, decided to never speak about it again. Three years later, she still asks herself the same questions, hoping that her mother would tell her the truth. Four days leading up to when she asked, she didn't talk to her mom at all, until she finally mustered up the courage to bring up her dad again. Her mom told her that she was still not ready to learn about it, and out of anger, she decided that if her mom wasn't going to tell her where her dad is, she'll find him herself. Getting ready to run from home, she overhears that her mom's taxes were long overdue, stating that they will take her house. Taking the opportunity, she attempts to escape but gets caught in the process. Mistaking that her mother doesn't love her anymore, she runs anyway, right before their house was destroyed. Thinking that her mother was dead, she turned back and headed towards New York City. While looking for a place to stay, a sketchy black van rolls up next to her and suspiciously offers her a place and care. Not trusting it, she politely dismisses the offer, until they give no choice and kidnap her on the street. Her memories were cleared and replaced with the standard replacement memories of Emily Bennett, and was raised and trained for 3 years by Janice Larkin and Aurea Summers. Statistics She has heightened defense, strength and stamina, but she is well-rounded altogether. However, sometimes her attacks and actions have little to no thought to it, and rather her actions are by instinct. When she breaks her limit, her abilities are improved but lack thought or strategy, but by applying brute force and strength. Trivia *Despite saying that she wished life would be simpler, she loves seeking adventure just for the thrill of it. *Chocolate is her weakness. *Her favorite possession is her laptop.